<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Codex Entries by GreyWardenIsla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884197">Codex Entries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenIsla/pseuds/GreyWardenIsla'>GreyWardenIsla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenIsla/pseuds/GreyWardenIsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some "Codex Entries" for all of my Wardens, Hawkes and Inquisitors!!! Please enjoy these snap shots of who they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🌿Isla🌿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters are all integrated into their own timelines that sometimes differ from the canon but that will sometimes be reference or hinted at.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------------🌿𝓘𝓼𝓵𝓪🌿----------------------------------</p><p>ɴᴀᴍᴇ: Isla Kinsley<br/>
ᴀɢᴇ:  ᴅᴀᴏ, 19<br/>
ᴅᴀ2, 21<br/>
ᴅᴀɪ, 30<br/>
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 33<br/>
ᴛɪᴍᴇʟɪɴᴇ: Canon/Dreams and Heroes</p><p>ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ: Mage<br/>
ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: Fire/Healer<br/>
ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴀᴛɪᴏɴꜱ: Arcane Warrior</p><p>ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ:<br/>
ɢᴏᴏᴅ, •Always willing to learn<br/>
•Loyal to a fault<br/>
•Never let's something dim her mood<br/>
•Caring<br/>
•Sensitive to others emotions<br/>
•Doesn't let her sensitivity or empathy                              get in the way of her decisions</p><p> ʙᴀᴅ, •Sometimes to curious<br/>
•Too trusting<br/>
•Would get herself killed for her friends (she learns to not do this)<br/>
•Overworks herself<br/>
•Can sometimes frantically look for a solution to help everyone even when it's impossible.</p><p> </p><p>ᴄᴏᴅᴇx ᴅᴇꜱᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ:<br/>
Isla is the youngest Warden to join the ranks as well as be promoted to Warden-Commander being only 19 when she joined and 20 when she was promoted after defeating Archdemon _. </p><p>Warden-Commander Isla was a massive driving force in the Ferelden grey warden recovery, spearing the initiatives to get more recruits than the wardens had seen in years having used the high of just defeating the archdemon to show people what being a warden truly meant. </p><p>Several years after the fall of the Chantry, the Warden-Commander went missing, though it was clearly something they had planned for since her second and third in command, Warden Alistair and Warden Lanya, didn't seem that concerned so send out search parties for their missing Warden-Commander but the two deny the accusations.</p><p> </p><p>ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ:<br/>
Isla Stuart was born in Lothering and was raised by her single father Triston, a farmer with a big heart and bigger hugs. Isla's mother had left the two after childbirth, having cleaned herself up and then dumped the small screaming baby into the man's arms - declaring she'd come back if she had too. The male barely payed her any mind though, instead choosing to cradle his child in his arms and coo softly at her, watching as she'd settle down. </p><p>When Isla turned 3 her mother showed up once more, another baby strung over her breast plate using a cloth. Triston was yelling at her as she dumped the child into Isla's old crib, demanding to know where the hell she'd been and why she'd come back now. The woman seemed uncaring and simply walked back out, Tristan following as he continued to beg for answers. Isla instead sat with her new baby sister, staring at her in awe as her half-sister Lanya.</p><p>Isla's dad raised the two, picking up a second job as a night time waiter in the local bar of Lothering, Dane's Refuge, hoping to keep the family a float, though this wouldn't last long.</p><p>When Isla was 9 and Lanya 6 the younger of the two sisters had her magic flare up when they were out collecting flower chains for their papa and all would've been fine except one of the townsfolk had spotted them and ran back, screaming about an apostate. Isla hurried her sister back home, desperate to hide her, but she was met with Templars and her father, the mage hunters having gone and got him first.</p><p>Isla told them it was her when the townsman screamed at her sister, thankful that she had actually been revealed as a mage a couple of years prior and her dad had been helping her learn it every few months when they went on their occasional trip to a previously abandoned cabin in the Kocari wilds.</p><p>The templars took the young girl, her father practically being tossed Lanya, the male holding back bubbling tears as the mage hunters forced Isla away from her family. Isla was taken to the circle where she spent the rest of her years studying, making friends with Jowan and a circle mage by the name of Maria, and trying her best to become the best mage she could. </p><p> </p><p>ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ɢᴀᴍᴇꜱ:<br/>
•Between the end of DAO and DA2 Isla went to Weisshaupt to become an official Grey Warden-Commander in replacement of Duncan<br/>
•During DA2 Isla is unable to move around in other countries much as she is going all in for recruiting and promoting the Grey Wardens within Fereldan, bolstering the ranks.<br/>
•Isla goes missing a few years before DAI in search of an end to the calling<br/>
•Once she hears of what happened to Alistair in the fade Isla takes a pause in her adventuring to return to Weisshaupt temporarily to defend her fiancé and keep the wardens from falling apart without Clarel.</p><p> </p><p>ᴇxᴛʀᴀ:<br/>
•Isla and Lanya are actually children of Flemmeth, the old witch making several children so that she can always have a vessel that is a mage, especially since Morrigan was a late bloomer in my canon.<br/>
•Isla's sister is the only one to have an Orlesian accent due to Triston and Lanya moving to Orlais to keep Lanya safe.<br/>
•Isla looks more like her Dad's mother, aside from the jet black hair, and Lanya looks more like Flemmeth and Morrigan.<br/>
•Enchanter Irving helped her sneak letters from her Father, Triston having originally sent a letter for Irving explaining who her mother was and to never reveal it to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ☄️Keaton☄️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exploring my boy Keaton a bit more, my Morrigan romance and my absolute nerd dork baby and I love him so much 🥺</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------------☄️Keaton☄️----------------------------<br/>
ɴᴀᴍᴇ: Keaton Cousland<br/>
ᴀɢᴇ:  ᴅᴀᴏ, 23<br/>
ᴅᴀ2, 25<br/>
ᴅᴀɪ, 34<br/>
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 37<br/>
ᴛɪᴍᴇʟɪɴᴇ: Bloodlines</p><p>ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ: Rouge<br/>
ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: Crossbow<br/>
ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴀᴛɪᴏɴꜱ: Trapper/Artificer</p><p>ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ:<br/>
ɢᴏᴏᴅ, •Fast Learner<br/>
•Dedicated<br/>
•Curious<br/>
•Always wanting to learn everything<br/>
•Hopeless romantic at heart</p><p> ʙᴀᴅ, •(Extremely) Forgetful<br/>
•Rambles a lot<br/>
•Science over morals<br/>
•Oblivious<br/>
•easy to fluster</p><p> </p><p>ᴄᴏᴅᴇx ᴅᴇꜱᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ:<br/>
While Keaton Cousland is one of the most well known names in our current history, the male is known from far more than just slaying the archdemon. Keaton is one of the most intelligent men of our time and has furthered the role of science within our culture more than most have in any other Age.</p><p>Keaton is currently head master and professor at his own University of Magical Science where he teaches non magic tuned people, dwarves, elves and humans alike, about the many things he's learned, from astrology to the mastering of becoming an artificer.</p><p>Currently he is on an expedition with two of his colleagues for unknown grey warden research.</p><p> </p><p>ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ:<br/>
Keaton was born into the Cousland household alongside side his twin sister, who later died from complications, Bianca. His older brother was 7 at the time of his birth.</p><p>Little Keaton was never one for fighting or learning the way of the blade, much to his father's dismay, the male always demanding to know if his father could let him go to the library. From the age of 5 Keaton was always dragged along to watch his brother and father order around the troops and train but the boy would winge and demand to go home, though he would always be forced to stay. </p><p>When the little lad hit 10 he began his official studies under the one rule that it mainly be based in tactics and combat training to which he grumpily accepted - anything for studying! He may only be second in line to become Teryn of the Cousland's but the family were not raising a loser, or that's what his dad always said.</p><p>The studies continued for many years, Keaton becoming an amazing tactician, dual blade master, astronomer among other things. He was almost ready to leave the house and go try and find a circle of Magi that would help with starting up a college of learning for none magic users when the fall of the Cousland family happened and his whole life changed forever.</p><p> </p><p>ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ɢᴀᴍᴇꜱ:<br/>
•Between the end of DAO and DA2's official start Keaton is taking leave from his duties as a Warden-Commander, leaving Ohgren in charge for a bit, as he acts as King Alistair's advisor after Anora comes back seeking to gain the throne.<br/>
•During DA2 Morrigan shows back up with a baby Keiran at the newly founded University and the man is smitten with his precious baby boy and immediately allows Morrigan back into his heart.<br/>
•During the end of DA2 Keaton is by the side of King Alistair once again alongside warden-commander Ohgren(who, in case you're worried, stopped drinking and has become a noble dwarf!)<br/>
•A year before the beginning of Inquisition, Keaton set out to take care of the calling problem, not before proposing to Morrigan and gifting her a connection ring - something he'd made himself. </p><p> </p><p>ᴇxᴛʀᴀ:<br/>
•His Mabari is called River and Morrigan secretly loves the "overgrown slobbering mutt".<br/>
•Keaton bonds with his son over astrology, young Keiran always being curious and his father never one to put down the curiosities of a child. No weapons training though - that's strictly forbidden in the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 👑Leticia👑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one took a lot longer than expected,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------👑Leticia👑------------------------------</p><p>ɴᴀᴍᴇ: Leticia Cousland<br/>
ᴀɢᴇ:  ᴅᴀᴏ, 22<br/>
ᴅᴀ2, 24<br/>
ᴅᴀɪ, 33<br/>
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 36<br/>
ᴛɪᴍᴇʟɪɴᴇ: Royal Regalia</p><p>ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ: Rouge<br/>
ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: Dual Blades<br/>
ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴀᴛɪᴏɴꜱ: Duelist</p><p>ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ:<br/>
ɢᴏᴏᴅ, •Honest<br/>
•Can crack some good jokes<br/>
•Always one step ahead<br/>
•When passionate, nothing stops her<br/>
•strategic genius</p><p> ʙᴀᴅ, •Sometimes too honest<br/>
•Sarcastic<br/>
•Sometimes over plans<br/>
•Stubborn as a mule</p><p> </p><p>ᴄᴏᴅᴇx ᴅᴇꜱᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ:<br/>
Her Royal Highness, Leticia Cousland Theirin, is Fereldans Queen alongside her husband Alistair with two heirs to the throne. Leticia is noted to be a fierce powerhouse of a Queen and one that never backs down from a threat, often turning the fight against her opponent tenfold.</p><p>Currently her whereabouts are unknown, however King Alistair assures he is in contact with her and that she will return to her throne in due time, though no one knows if this is true or a simple way to keep the nobles at bay. </p><p> </p><p>ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ:<br/>
Leticia Cousland was born to the nobles of house Cousland, though that did not make her education any easier. For a long time she was seen as below her brother because she was a female and her mother wanted desperately for Leticia to be the upstanding noblewoman that she always dreamed her perfect daughter to be - which Leticia was anything but.</p><p>Leticia would sneak away from her lessons of nobility and customs to follow her father and brother when they went to go train in a nearby barrack inside the Cousland lands. her mother never took lightly to these outings and often Leticia would be met with harsh punishment for leaving lessons. Letitia would always complain and whine afterwards, begging her mother to understand that the reason she went out is because she wanted to be like her father and her brother. Leticia never wanted the life of a nobleman! She wanted to be on the field of battle, fighting for what she thought was right and for the people of Fereldan. </p><p>It took a few years that after a while her father decided that she was worthy of training with her brother and him, though it led to the couple fighting a lot because of the disagreement of what the Leticia should do with her life, her mother still adamant that she was a nobleman first and foremost. </p><p>As a gift for her winning against her mother - in terms of her being able to study the art of a rogue - her brother gifted her a Mabari, who she named Kingston. Leticia was a bit of a slow learner but she was passionate about becoming a rogue and the thought of her not being able to become a role only motivated her to keep going. </p><p>She became a natural quickly as she began to study the arts, finding that the words that the pages told very much spoke to her, though even when she became a natural her family still favoured her brother even though she began to learn faster than he ever had. Was it weird for such a slow learner to become a natural in such a short amount of time? Perhaps her passion for becoming the best rouge she could be was truly too much for her mother to handle as she spoke Leticia less and less as the days passed by, her brother was still favoured over her no matter how hard she worked.</p><p>3 months before the events of Dragon Age origins Leticia's mother used her power over the girl to try and arrange a marriage to another Noble in Denerim for her, this being her final attempt to try and force Leticia into the life of a noble woman. A great fight broke out between Leticia and her mother, Leticia obviously not very happy with the arrangements. She was rebellious for months after up until her mother and father's passing due to the Siege of the Cousland estate. </p><p> </p><p>ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ɢᴀᴍᴇꜱ:<br/>
•After the fight with the Archdemon Leticia and Alistair held an official coronation for the people of Fereldan so they could invite people of all classes and species to attend.<br/>
•In 9:31 the twins, Jamie and Kiara are born becoming the official heirs.<br/>
•when Alistair was visiting Kirkwall Leticia was busy raising the kids as well as ruling over Fereldan, though really the only thing that changed was that she was raising the children more than usual - Alistair was always good with kids.<br/>
•2 years before the events of Dragon Age Inquisition Leticia set off to find a cure for the calling, Both Jamie and Kiara being old enough to be left with a caretaker, in this case it was Sten.</p><p> </p><p>ᴇxᴛʀᴀ:<br/>
•After Dragon Age origins Leticia built gravesite for her family at one of their summer houses.<br/>
•Leticia, for a brief stint in her childhood, wished she had been a mage for the world of magic was such a beautiful concept to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 🏹Nym🏹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nym's codex entry 💖</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ɴᴀᴍᴇ: Nym Mahariel<br/>ᴀɢᴇ:  ᴅᴀᴏ, 24<br/>        ᴅᴀ2, 26<br/>        ᴅᴀɪ, 35<br/>        ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 38<br/>ᴛɪᴍᴇʟɪɴᴇ: Chronicles </p><p>ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ: Rouge<br/>ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: Archer<br/>ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴀᴛɪᴏɴꜱ: Artificer</p><p>ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ:<br/> ɢᴏᴏᴅ, •Straight forward<br/>           •Good at hiding fear<br/>           •Sly and cunning<br/>           •Determined <br/>           •Decisive</p><p> ʙᴀᴅ, •Judgemental<br/>         •hot headed<br/>         •distrusting<br/>         •slow learner <br/>         •comes off as uncaring <br/>         •can be too brash with decisions</p><p> </p><p>ᴄᴏᴅᴇx ᴅᴇꜱᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ: <br/>Warden-Commander Nym is known as the Din’an Bor’assan to the dalish, which can be translated roughly to the deadly bow, the Elf being well known to strike down foes with her bow before they even know she is around.</p><p>Not much is known of the Hero Of Ferelden as she likes to hide most her achievements in the shadows, much like her known associate Lelianna, and the little the records do know of her only really talk of her others accounts and her impressive documentation of the Dalish, even as going so far to create a library in Redcliffe dedicated to creating books for passing Dalish clans to go into.</p><p> </p><p>ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ: <br/>Nym and her twin Haylen were born into the clan of Sabrae. The clan was her father's home clan and her mother came to be in the clan ever since becoming pregnant with the two children. The pair had Idril 7 years ago and they had done fine in raising her between the clans, but they decided it would be better to move into a set clan instead of co-parenting and switching when they met up every few months with having three children now. </p><p>Nym's father was a mage, the Keepers apprentice, and her mother and sister were both hunters but her and Haylen wanted a bit less of a violent path. As young elves they favoured becoming healers, together.</p><p>They trained for a few years, from when they were 10 till 15, and although Haylen was doing well Nym was struggling, a lot. She could never remember herbs, different types of wounds or even the Vir Atash’an! Her brother shows great promise as a skilled healer and it begins to chip at Nym’s confidence, the girl always wanting to be the older sibling type. Nym grew into her current snarky and distrustful personality as time went by, closing herself off from her family and Tamlen, someone her brother kept trying to introduce her too . Eventually, this led to a conflict with her brother, Haylen asking her to back down from her training and become a hunter, but she wouldn’t hear it and ran off into the forest they were currently staying in to avoid them. </p><p>Tamlen was actually the one to follow her, her brother too afraid that if he followed then Nym would simply snap at him and continue running deeper into the unknown grounds. Tamlen found Nym pretty easily and would comfort her, the two sitting at a stream and talking away, the hunter apprentice slowly gaining a small acorn of trust from the girl. An hour would pass before Tamlen would coax Nym to return, to apologise to her brother and to switch from being a healer apprentice to a hunter one.</p><p>Nym’s relationship would get better with her brother over the course of 3 years, as did her relationship with Tamlen, the brash and jokester male helping with her usual hot headedness and harsh nature. The three would become inseparable, though after they were able to complete their apprenticeships Tamlen and Nym would soon find themselves in a budding romance, though neither wanted to bond immiedetally as Nym’s father had just passed and the elf was still trying to get over the loss, which she was only made worse as Tamlen was presumed dead after they found the tainted eluvian</p><p> </p><p>ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ɢᴀᴍᴇꜱ:<br/>•After the defeat of the Urthemiel, Nym and Alistair return to clan Sabrae for a short period of time, mostly so Nym can introduce Alistair to her family noting him and Idril get on well.<br/>•During DA2 Nym is actually with Alistair in Kirkwall and meets -Hawke-<br/>•DAI see’s Nym traveling to try and find the cure for the calling and has to send Zevran to help Alistair back at Weisshaupt as she feels she cannot just stop the search(Alistair agree’s)</p><p> </p><p>ᴇxᴛʀᴀ:<br/>•Nym and Haylen are not identical though they do share a few traits<br/>•Nym loves her niece and often visits Idril and - in Denerim</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 🍻Dravon🍻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----------------------------------------🍻Ðråvðñ🍻------------------------------------</p><p>ɴᴀᴍᴇ: Dravon Aeducan<br/>
ᴀɢᴇ:  ᴅᴀᴏ, 28<br/>
ᴅᴀ2, 30<br/>
ᴅᴀɪ, 39<br/>
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 42<br/>
ᴛɪᴍᴇʟɪɴᴇ: The Alliance</p><p>ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ: Warrior<br/>
ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: Two handed<br/>
ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴀᴛɪᴏɴꜱ: Champion</p><p>ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ:<br/>
ɢᴏᴏᴅ, •Relaxed<br/>
•Brotherly<br/>
•Gives good advice<br/>
•Emphathetic</p><p> ʙᴀᴅ, •Forgetful<br/>
•comes off as lazy<br/>
•struggles with criticisms<br/>
•breaks rules without much care<br/>
•Difficulty focusing</p><p> </p><p>ᴄᴏᴅᴇx ᴅᴇꜱᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ:<br/>
Dwarven paragon and commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, Dravon Aeducan is described as being one of the most relaxed Dwarven commanders of the Grey Wardens, Dravon Aeducan is a man of wisdom and inspiration, one who’s trying to connect the worlds of Orzammar and Fereldan through politics and the Wardens.</p><p>Commander Dravon is currently back home in Orzammar, though when people have went to see the dwarven Grey Warden his Aeducan house have refused any sort of visitation. Many have suggested that he has either grown sick or is perhaps not there at all as both him and his elven lover are missing.</p><p> </p><p>ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ:<br/>
Dravon was born into clan Aeducan, to his father, brother to the King, Balor Aeudcan and his mining cast born mother, Divira Aeducan. Dravon was a healthy baby, unlike what his older brother Thondin had been which caused a celebration within house Aeducan as both The King and Balor’s sons were born happy and healthy.</p><p>   Dravon grew up around Bhelen, though his older brother was around the two a lot, often being put down for babysitting duty, which the male disliked due to the troublemaking nature of the two young Aeducans. Bhelen and Dravon grew up as very close friends, the two feeling a very brotherly bond since their fathers were almost always busy doing some royal business.</p><p>     Dravon grew a close bond with his brother and Bhelen, the bond growing into his early teens when something grave happened. Dravon and Bhelen were 16 when they were practicing with their axes and one almost fatal swing led to Bhelen nearly dying. The events happened so quickly that neither boy really remembered truly after a few days, but the encounter changed Dravon’s life completely. King Endrin exiles Dravon to be casteless, having the teen marked with the symbol and thrown into dust town, something that had never been done by any previous ruler before him.  </p><p>      Dravon’s time in dust town was hard, by nature the place was already a difficult place to stay in but with the added problem of having never been there from birth which meant that the male took at least a year to adjust to the reality of life in the casteless. Thankfully in his time in dust town he survived on scraps and avoided the carta, the dwarven mobsters wanting to interact with the ex-noble as little as possible, even if his family had abandoned him. </p><p>      While Dravon stayed in dust town he discovered his sexuality as he desperately sought a way to comfort himself which he could only seem to find in the company of male dwarves, never women. He began to accept his place in dust town due to this development, realising he would be unable to continue on the Aeducan line, something which all children of the stone cared much about in this time period. </p><p>The male was on his last couple of months of being able to get by when Dravon showed up in Orzammar, and a surprise encounter with the male when he was sneaking a visit to his family inspired the dwarf to do something with his life and go with the male to become a Grey Warden.</p><p>ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ɢᴀᴍᴇꜱ:<br/>
•Dravon makes both Alistair and Oghren his second in commands as he returns to Orzammar for a year after the events of DA;O<br/>
•During DA2’s main battle against the Qunari, Dravon would be on his year visit to Orzammar, something which he did to strengthen the bond between the Legion of the dead and the Ferelden Grey Wardens<br/>
•During DA:I Zevran and Dravon go on their way to try and find the cure for the calling, together.</p><p>ᴇxᴛʀᴀ:<br/>
•Dravon suffers from ADHD, inattentive and distacable adhd to be more exact<br/>
•Dravon ended up giving the dog to Alistair by the end of the war but he did name the pup Bhel(pronounced bale like haybale)<br/>
•Dravon took some time to accept his sexuality, Zevran and Lelianna playing a big part in coming to terms with the fact it was ok if he was himself. Though he never hated the fact he was gay, more so that he couldn’t contibute a blood heir to the Aeducan line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 🔮Naria-Lyra🔮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------🔮Naria🔮--------------------------------------</p><p>ɴᴀᴍᴇ: Naria ‘Lyra’ Varshiral <br/>ᴀɢᴇ:  ᴅᴀᴏ, 25<br/>        ᴅᴀ2, 27<br/>        ᴅᴀɪ, 36<br/>        ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 39<br/>ᴛɪᴍᴇʟɪɴᴇ: Deception</p><p>ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ: Mage<br/>ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: Staff<br/>ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴀᴛɪᴏɴꜱ: Blood Mage into shape shifter</p><p>ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ:<br/> ɢᴏᴏᴅ, •Unbiased <br/>           •Has a soft-soft side<br/>           •Caring to children<br/>           •Motivated</p><p> ʙᴀᴅ, •Distrusting<br/>         •Paranoided <br/>         •Easily agitated<br/>         •Gives up easily</p><p> </p><p>ᴄᴏᴅᴇx ᴅᴇꜱᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ: </p><p>Naria-Lyra, current Warden Commander of the Ferelden wardens, is a secretive figure of the order, a woman of integrity and political power she is known for her peace talks and strategies to please all of the parties usually involved in scuffles and other such problems the wardens are called upon to learn about. Little is known about the mages past and it seems only those in her close circle know about her background,</p><p>Currently nobody knows where she is as the mage has left Ferelden. None of the wardens give anything away nor reveal any possibilities of where she currently is though they appear to be calm and collected under the leadership of Oghren, previously Alistair before problems arose in Orlais. </p><p> </p><p>ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ: <br/>   Naria was originally born in the Dalish alienage in Denerim to parents Elenor Varshiral and Voron Varishal. Naira was not their first child, Nessa(at the time having not come out as trans yet) was their first and the gem of the alienage as many young women flocked to be with the handsome young ‘boy’, though Nessa would often insist pretty was a much more fitting word for someone as her. </p><p>   Nessa and Naria both got along really well, the two siblings being counters to themselves. Naira was always more closed off and secretive while Nessa was outgoing and as open as a book. This parallel only seemed to grow as Naria hit the age of 8 as her powers surfaced causing the family to have to start to hide her, not wanting to give up their child to the Circle of Magi. Although most would see this as a loving gesture, the family had to keep to themselves in their home almost all the time, the elder helping them fake Naria catching a sudden illness, one that would mean no one could visit due to weakness. In actuality the family tried to use her time to teach her to use her magic, though they never seemed too successful at it due to their lack of magical abilities within the family.</p><p>When Naria was 16 however, tragedy struck again. It was the first time she’d been allowed out since discovering herself to be a mage. Both Nessa and Naria took a stroll in the alienage, using an excuse of Naria starting to gain her strength back and was able to go out. It seemed fate was not on their side though as the arls young son of the same age of Nessa, Vaughan, was ‘visiting the alienage that day though as both Nessa and Naria knew it was more like terrorising the elven people. Vaughan would approach the two girls, hitting on Nessa who would be around 21 at the time, trying to get her to come home since Nessa had been presenting as a female that day, though Vaughan quickly figured out he’d been duped as he reached to try and grab at her chest. He’d strike at her, slapping Nessa across the face and calling her a ‘bitch’ among other slurs and insults. Naria remembers little from then, only that in a moment of rage she would strike him with a fireball which scorched both his arm and her face, having been unable to control the blast of magic, though later in her life Nessa would say that it was far worse than what Naria had managed to peace together as Vaughan didn’t go down without a fight it seemed and not all of her burns came from her magic. </p><p>Naira would run from the alienage, burns scorching but the adrenaline masking her pain. Denerim would be in too much of a stir for anyone to notice the elven girl running, using her cloaks hood to mask her ears as she managed to leave the city. Naira wouldn’t stick to the paths of the roads, veering off into the wilderness hoping that no one would notice a runaway elf. Naira would stumble through the forest for maybe an hour before collapsing, though she would have to thank someone when she woke because she had stumbled upon a dalish clan, some of the hunters hearing the rustling and approaching the noise cautiously. As soon as they saw the collapsed elf, having moved her hood, they returned to the camp and had the healers patch her up. When she awoke she’d lie about her name, thinking up the name Lyra. The clan knew she was lying but understood she’d want to perhaps start anew so accepted her new name and simple explanation of having to leave the alienage due to circumstances she didn’t feel comfortable explaining.</p><p>Naira would stay in the dalish clan that had once saved Loghain and Marric way back when, and they were as accepting as Naria as they had been those two, even if she had been from the alienage. The clan leader, Keeper Haleira, hadn’t had an apprentice in recent years, their last dying due to an unknown illness, so they were happy to teach Naria how to actually control her powers and learn the ways of the dalish and what they had learned of their ancestors. Naira would remember the time in the clan as the best days of her life, though both her and the Keeper knew her time would be up soon, a feeling in their gut they said. The day before Naria’s 18th birthday, she would be pulled aside by the Keeper to have vallaslin tattooed on one half of her face. Naria picked Dirthamen in a deep red, the dalish god of secrets - something both her and the keep found comical yet serious - and she easily sat silently, lamenting on her life so far.</p><p>The day after was not pretty, the clan stumbling across a templar group. A new mage had been born in the clan only a few years ago and the templars knew this, a passing village having noted that there were three mages instead of two in the clan. The templars offered a deal, they’d leave the clan alone as long as they could take one of the three mages. The child was maybe 6 at the time and their magic was so strong that it had manifested long before it usually does in children. Naira, after a long talk with the Keeper and parents to the young boy, decided that she would go with the templars, reasoning that she had meant to go to the tower long before what had happened and wasn’t born in the clan. The clan mourned her leaving, coming together and gifting her a necklace with a stone carving of a halla for her to take with her.</p><p>She left with the templars a few days after their original encounter, joining the mages in the Ferelden circle tower. Naria didn’t hate it there, taking her harrowing only a few months after she joined, the wild style of her magic being something they couldn’t really teach much more too. She passed her harrowing easily, making her made friend, Jowan, extremely nervous, though it would be another 2 years before he would enact a plan to try and escape the tower of Magi.</p><p> </p><p>ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ɢᴀᴍᴇꜱ:<br/>•. During DAO Naria told Duncan of her origins on their way to Ostagar and the man insisted on only telling the other grey wardens when the time was right, allowing herself to call herself Lyra until she said otherwise<br/>•. Naria told both Alistair and her party about her real name and origins 4 months and 6 months respectively after meeting them, beginning her healing process over the trauma of what had happened.<br/>•. During DA2 Naria was now going by Naria-Lyra and was queen Anora’s advisor for a short while, having been the rulers no.1 supporter during a campaign across Ferelden<br/>•. During DAI Naria would be, like most wardens, on a quest with Sten to find a cure for the calling<br/>•. During Trespasser Naria put her journey on hold to return to Weisshaupt to try and help Alistair out.</p><p>ᴇxᴛʀᴀ:</p><p>•Naria is currently only comfortable with Alistair and her family calling her by Naria, to everyone else she usually says “Naria-Lyra, but I’d prefer you call me Lyra”<br/>•If I could, I’d like to be able to have burns in the in-game CC because Naria’s scar is a big part of her appearance, the scar meaning she’s unable to grow a large part of her hair which is something she treasured.<br/>•Naria would reconnect with her family during DA2 but Nessa wouldn’t come out as trans until DAI as Ferelden and the alienage were just beginning to accept trans individuals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>